


Legend of Two: Skyward Sword

by handaboo



Series: Legend of Two [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: ADVENTURE YEAHHHHH, Fight Scenes, Gen, Mystery, Puzzles, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handaboo/pseuds/handaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the regular LOZ storyline... But with two Heroes of Time? That's what this is! The goddess has created a second hero in this Alternate Universe, and she needs to overcome her fears to accept her position as a hero. Besides there being two heroes, everything else is basically the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bubble

It was bright. Almost too bright to see. But it brought a sense of calm, like there were no troubles in the world.

She stood in the middle of it all, drinking in the peacefulness. She felt like she was in a bubble, protected from the evils of the world. It was like she had been here for an eternity, while in reality she had been born only a few moments ago. She had nothing, and yet it felt as if she had she didn't realize it, thousands of years passed, and she remained, silent, still, and happy.

That is, until she was called. At first, it was just a whisper. Then, it grew until it was deafening. The girl didn't know what it was, but it sounded like a song. She wanted it to go away, for she wanted the silence back. But it wouldn't stop. The girl felt like screaming at it to go away.

_Huh, scream... I didn't know I could do that._

For the first time in her existence, the girl had a thought, and it astonished her.

_Words... they are like water from my mind._

_Water... I know what that is! Water!_

The girl's thoughts were instantly flooded with pictures of things she had never seen, sounds she had never heard. Suddenly, the girl realized she had a form. She had never noticed it before.

_I've never noticed anything before now..._

Putting a hand to her head, she closed her eyes, blotting out the eternal light around her. Pictures and sounds continued to fill her head, and it was almost painful.

"Stop! I can't take it anymore!" The girl barely noticed as she spoke aloud. Although she couldn't explain how she knew, she knew who had made her. The goddess.

Despite her protest, the pictures continued to come. Through them came a voice.

**"It is time for you to awaken. Your destiny now lies before you. Awaken, Ruca..."**

The girl barely comprehended her name, Ruca, before the light around her began to fade. Before she was able to scream in protest, her mind drifted away, and she fell unconscious into the awaiting darkness. 


	2. Awake

It was silent.

Completely silent.

Like the silence in the place she was before. Except...

It was a growing silence. She could feel things growing around her. Trees, plants, animals...

It felt nice.

She could stay here forever.

But...

_I'm hungry._

The girl opened her eyes, which immediately caused her body to be racked with coughs. She didn't feel very well, and it came as no surprise when she weakly threw up. This, however, made her feel much better, so she decided to sit up. This was a bad idea, for the brightness of wherever she was plus the dizziness in her head only made her want to hurl again. She was able to hold it in this time, however, and this made her feel very proud of herself.

Her vision cleared, and she could see where she was. A forest. A pretty forest. Lots of trees. And mushrooms. And birds.

_Now... what am I doing here?_

_Oh wait, I remember. I have a name._

_Ruca._

_That sounds weird._

Ruca slowly drew her feet beneath her and stood up. She put her arms out for balance as her ankles wobbled. She took one step forward, then another.

_I'm walking!_

A smile lit the girl's face as she walked faster and faster, until she was running. She stopped when her breath came in gasps.

_That's right. I get tired. I forgot about that..._

_Now that I'm done with that, I should probably figure out where I am._

_And... clothes?_

Ruca looked down in alarm, then was surprised to see she was already garbed. She had a shirt made of light, soft fabric, and baggy brown pants. _No shoes though..._

The girl spotted a small, worn path that wound through the forest. Shrugging, she began to follow it, to see where it led. Though she found no sign of intelligent life, she did see many birds and insects. She found a small pond, where she was glad to take a long drink. The water was cool and clean, and she wondered where it came from. She struggled up a hill next to it and found a much deeper pool of water, and beyond that...

Her eyes widened as she got closer. It was some kind of stone temple, with a small set of stairs, then two paths leading either way around it to the top. She marveled at the gigantic tree that grew on its doorstep, like it was a giant beacon to the peaceful, abandoned made her way across a small field and soon found herself at the bottom of the stairs. As she set a foot upon them, they felt cool under her feet, and she giggled as she ran up them. She followed one of the paths to the top, where there was a small platform. In the middle of that platform, with its back to the giant tree and facing the girl, was an odd statue of a bird. Its edges were slightly iridescent, and they shimmered as she stepped up to it.

She touched its smooth surface in wonder, cocking her head as her hand traveled its grooves and curves. The bird looked familiar, like she had seen it before. Ruca walked to the back of it, and her wonder grew as she found strange markings carved on its back.

She stared intently at it, until, to her surprise, she was able to understand it.

**Ye who traveleth these parts  
Send a prayer to the goddess above  
That she might hear your pleas  
And send relief**

The prayer sounded familiar, but Ruca had no idea who the prayer was to. _The goddess? Who's that?_

Nevertheless, in spite of herself, Ruca clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes tightly.

_Please, hear me... Who are you? I wish to know why you have sent me here..._

_What is my purpose? What is my destiny?_

_Why is my memory so clouded? In fact, why do I have no memories?_

_What is to become of me?_

She kept her eyes closed for a few more moments for good measure, then opened them.

Nothing happened.

She sighed, then made her way back down the pathway. Halfway down, something on the temple walls caught her eye.

_Writing!_

Ruca narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the faint letters.

**Two there will be  
One of the sky  
Searching for the one he holds dear  
Another from unknown realms  
Who has no existence but to fulfill the goddess' will  
The skychild will bear a blade blue as the sky  
The other will bear a staff of shimmering ice  
The first has great courage,  
one of three forces  
The second wields a power  
magic in the center of the three  
Both will be champions  
Heroes of Time**

_Well then... that was a mouthful._ Ruca looked again at the lone line of words, but gasped in shock as she saw there was nothing there. Putting her fingers to the wall, she felt no grooves of letters. The wall was bare.

_Did I imagine that?_

_What does that all even mean? What's a skychild?_

Ruca shook her head in confusion. The lines ran through her head, trying to fit themselves together so they would make sense.

They didn't.

_Am I... the one from "unknown realms"? I certainly don’t know where I came from…_

_What's a staff of shimmering ice?_

More questions filled her mind, like the questions she had before only opened up new ones.

Shaking her head, Ruca went down the stairs, then walked up to the giant tree. Forgetting her dilemma, she grinned as she scrambled her way up to a low ledge. She cocked her head as she found yet another curiosity: A strange box. It had odd markings all over it, and the girl recognized some as symbols that were on the walls of the temple. Tapping her hand against the side, she knew it wasn’t hollow, and she wasn’t able to move it because of its weight. The girl, about done with mysteries, simply sat against it, glad for the shade of the tree.

Remembering that she was hungry, the girl felt about in the grass and found several bunches of nuts that had come from a tree. She pried one open and downed it quickly, sighing in satisfaction, as the meat was sweet.

As the warm sunlight filtered in through the many leaves of the tree, she felt her eyes droop and finally close.


	3. Spirit

The girl blinked her eyes open slowly. Her rest had been a peaceful one, completely undisturbed and dreamless. Ruca noticed with interest that the sky was dark and full of stars. She stared at them for a few minutes, marveling at their simple beauty. Putting her hand against the sky, she traced patterns with the stars, connecting them with imaginary lines.

Ruca cocked her head in confusion. One of the stars looked brighter than the others, and had a blue glow around it. As she stared, she realized she realized that is was growing larger. Or coming closer...

The girl leaped off the tree and rolled under a nearby mushroom just in time, for a second later, the "star" came crashing down right where she had been with a cloud of blue dust. Ruca gasped silently as a head rose above the dust. A silver head. The cloud cleared and the being came into vision. It was a strange girl, half silver, half blue, with arms covered by some kind of cloak, making it look like they were wings. It turned its head in Ruca’s direction, but said nothing.

Ruca and the girl stared at each other for a few silent seconds. Finally, the strange being opened her mouth, talking in a melodious, metallic voice: "Greetings, Mistress... Ruca."

Ruca gaped all the more as the girl floated down the tree and hovered in front of the mushroom in which Ruca was hiding under.

"It is understandable that you would display confusion at my sudden appearance. I urge you, however, to fear me not. As it is usually a sign of social greetings and friendship, I will tell you my name, which is Eo."

Ruca stepped slowly out into the pale moonlight, coming face-to-face with "Eo."

"I am your servant, created also by the goddess to aid you in your journey."

"...also? What do you mean, also?" asked Ruca quietly, whispering in spite of herself.

"My mistake. It appears as though you do not know your purpose yet. You are the second hero in the prophecy, foretold to save this world alongside the first hero. You were created by the goddess at the same time this prophecy was created, to ensure that the Evil Spirit would not find you. You were put in a place where time passes slowly, where you remained for over a thousand years."

Ruca stumbled back, catching herself just before she fell back. "I... I saw the prophecy. I'm the one that comes from unknown realms? The one whose only purpose is to do what the goddess set before her?" She put a hand to her head. Everything seemed to be spinning before her eyes.

"That would be correct," confirmed Eo, nodding her head slightly.

Ruca didn't know what to think, whether to be amazed or angry. She wasn't normal, she had never had a life before now...

"Mistress, I surmised that you might receive this news with fear and slight anger.

"The goddess created you, this is true, but she needed one with the right heart to be able to carry this burden, as well as bear the power that will be yours. If you wish to accept what is laid before you and carry on with trust in the goddess, I will bestow upon you a gift from the goddess."

Ruca thought deeply. She had every right to be angry and in turmoil. She was basically a fallback, a way to make sure at least one hero would survive until the prophecy was set in motion. But something in her said that that wasn't right. If what Eo was saying was true, then she apparently had a job to do, a purpose to fulfill. She longed for purpose. She needed to accept what was before her.

Sighing heavily, Ruca nodded her head at the spirit, ready to deal with anything that came in between her and her destiny.

"I am glad you have accepted your fate. In the name of the goddess, receive this staff and raise it skyward!" Eo lifted her arms into the air, and floated back as a metal staff, reflecting the moonlight, materialized in front of Ruca. Hand trembling, she extended her arm and grabbed the middle of the middle with two hands. Both ends were large and rounded, and curved into a hook. There were grooves and symbols etched along the whole length of the staff, and in the middle was a place for her hand to hold. Taking a deep breath, Ruca lifted the staff above her head and pointed one of the tips to the stars. Immediately, the staff filled with a glowing energy, from the tip down. Enthralled, she slowly lowered the staff to her face. Energy ran in the grooves like small rivers.

"As you swing the staff when it is charged, it is known as a Skyward Strike," said Eo. "This attack is blessed by the goddess and is full of heavenly power."

Ruca nodded and swung the staff down quickly, sending forth an arc of blue light. She gasped as it raced above the ground and left a deep scar in the tree it hit.

"Now that you have claimed your staff, it is essential you meet up with your companion. If you wish, you may wait here for him, or travel ahead."

Ruca nodded.

"I highly recommend you practice with your staff. It is essential that you learn to defend yourself."

Ruca tried twirling her staff through the air, then winced as the momentum flung it out of her hand and into a clump of grass.

"It is also necessary that you keep your staff with you at all times," said Eo, barely glancing at the mistake she made. "Therefore, keep your weapon in this when you are not using it." She stretched her arms forward, and an odd-looking leather strap appeared.

Ruca nodded, blushing, and strapped it across her back. She retrieved her staff and placed it against the strap, diagonally across her back. She heard a soft click as the staff fastened to the strap. Hmm. It seemed a bit too long to walk comfortably with it. She pulled the staff back off and examined it carefully. Pushing on each side of it, she smiled with satisfaction as it retracted with a click, even though it seemed to be all one piece of metal. With a hard swing, it went back to its original size. She retracted it once more and placed it back on the strap.

"Now, Mistress, I take my leave. I reside in your staff. Please call for me if you require assistance." Eo bowed, then performed a small somersault in the air, in which she turned into a small glowing ball of silver light and zoomed to the middle of Ruca’s staff.

The woods were silent once more. The girl, standing alone, looked by at the stars. I don't know what this power I'm supposed to have will be, or what this great evil I'm supposed to get rid of is, but I'm ready to face anything that comes in between me and my purpose.


End file.
